


Save me?

by DerpDance



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angela needs help, F/F, Fluff, Moira helps her, Panic attack?, ish?, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpDance/pseuds/DerpDance
Summary: ClickClickClickThe pen in my pocket.PoundPoundPoundMy heart in my chest.ClickClickClickHeels on the floor.Who can save me?





	Save me?

It was 4am.  
The good doctor was still in her office. Her hands held a slight tremor. Her eyes where rimmed with red. Her hair was a mess atop her head. 

Who can save me?

The computer casted the area of her desk in an eerie blue glow. Papers, mugs, and a pair of glasses stood strewn around her. It looked like a battle ground of notes. It looked like a bomb of paper went off.

Who will save me?

"Are you quite alright, Ziegler?"

Ah, it was her.   
The red headed geneticist.  
The one who always smelled faintly of whiskey.  
The one who smoked in the lab.  
The one with a total disregard for ethics.  
The one that stole Angela's heart and refused to return it.

Click  
Click  
Click  
The pen in Ziegler's hand.

Pound  
Pound   
Pound   
Her head and her heart in sync.

Click  
Click   
Click   
Moira's heels.

They left together. Angela leaning on Moira as they walked. The papers, mugs, and glasses left to be felt with tomorrow. 

Moira saved me.


End file.
